


A Piece of the Game

by PrettyBiForAJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBiForAJedi/pseuds/PrettyBiForAJedi
Summary: There's a new person in Rey's drawings, and Maul is worried.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Blasterbolts and Butterfly wings AU





	A Piece of the Game

Far Above….. Far above….. We don’t know where we’ll fall……

Maul exhaled, unclenching his fists. His daughter’s drawing was crumpled where he had been holding it too tightly. Maul sat down on his bed and stared at it, like it held some kind of secret that he could just unlock if he looked at it long enough. 

Maybe it did. 

Rey was a good artist, for her age, even if her renditions of people tended to look like colorful blobs on sticks. You could figure out what people and objects she meant to depict, however. Rey tended to pick out the defining features or armor colors of his people and add them into her drawings. She always drew herself or incidents that she saw around the compound. Sometimes she drew on the walls, or the armor of her guards and caretakers, or one time on her father’s swoop bike. Sometimes the events or animals were fantastical or from a story she had heard but this...this person was someone Maul had never seen before.  
It was a gangly figure with dark hair and eyes, a frowny face, and a tear. Rey had drawn herself smiling holding his hand, and a grumpy looking Maul labeled “Baba” holding the other. She had written “Foor Ben, pleze d0nt bee sab :) :) :) “ in large, colorful lettering. 

Spelling errors aside, it was a good drawing. A good drawing that meant one of two things, neither of them sat well with him. 

First, and more likely, this was an imaginary friend. Much like his own as a child. But that would mean….

No, she couldn’t be lonely. Sure, she didn’t have people her age around, or many people around for that matter. But Maul had never kept Rey away from socially interacting with people that he had vetted ahead of time. Yes, her existence was a secret to anyone outside his inner circles, but she had people to talk to and play with. She had him. Maul always made time for her, or holo with her when he was offworld. Was it enough? 

Was he enough?

But then again, there was that feeling. Perhaps the second option, unlikely as it was.

There would always be the possibility, no matter how small, that someone would find Rey and try to take her away from him. If this Ben was real, and had somehow gotten past all of his security measures……

Maul channeled his panic and rage into stillness, calmly crushing the drawing in his fist.

Far above…. Far above….What once was great is rendered small.


End file.
